inuxbokussfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagerou Shoukiin
Kagerou Shoukiin (青鬼院蜻蛉 Shōkiin Kagerō) is the master of Karuta Roromiya, the former master of Soushi Miketsukami and the childhood friend of Banri Watanuki and Zange Natsume. Kagerou was also the fiance of Ririchiyo Shirakiin. Appearance Human Form When Kagerou is in human form, he is a tall and handsome young man who wears a mask, and dresses in ancient European-like clothes. He died at age twenty-four and was reincarnated along with the others, and living in Maison de Ayakashi in Room #07, reincarnated to be 20 years old. He wears the same outfit. Moreover, in Vol. 26 Chapter 25, his face is first seen without his mask on when Ririchiyo accidently shoves it off. When his mask is off, it is revealed that his face resembles Soushi Miketsukami.Inu x Boku SS manga, ''Chapter 25. ''Youkai Form When he is in his youkai form, he wears a loose-fitting kimono, still wears his mask, and has pointed horns like Ririchiyo's. His weapon is a cleave-like katana with bandages wrapped around the handle. He appears like a shinigami. Personality Arrogant, eccentric, controlling and loud, Kagerou is a narcissist with a flair for drama. He can be quite a gentleman but you rarely see this side of him.Inu x Boku SS ''manga, Chapter 23. He is shown to be quite sadistic, as he enjoys treating Karuta like a pet and refers to others as though they are inferior, such as calling them "human toilets" or "pigs". He believes that the world and everything in it exist in two flavors: sadism and masochism, and takes every opportunity to make this clear. Because of this, he is considered a great annoyance by the residents of Ayakashi Kan. However, despite his fairly odd and flamboyant mannerisms, Kagerou does have a level of intelligence, shown when he tests Soushi of his loyalty to Ririchiyo, eventually prompting the latter to reveal he was deceiving her (but is proven to have quite messy handwriting).''Inu x Boku SS ''anime, Episode 11. Relationships Ririchiyo Shirakiin Kagerou was Ririchiyo's fiancé, which Ririchiyo greatly opposes because it was decided by their parents. He used to exchange letters to her, but it was actually Soushi writing his letters for him. Kagerou's handwriting was equivalent of that of the standard kindergarten kid, which was considerably terrible. Still, he does admit that he regretted missing the opportunity to write to her, and even apologizes. It should be noted that in the reincarnated time line he admits that he wants things to be different between him and Ririchiyo, hinting that he may have had genuine feelings for her all along. Soushi Miketsukami Kagerou is Soushi's old master. Soushi claimed to have no self-respect as long as he served him, so Kagerou found Soushi boring. They later separated when they reached the age of twenty, along with Zange Nastume, when they all went to find jobs. Contrary to what one would believe, Zange comments that Ririchiyo wasn't the one who "dumped" Kagerou, but rather Soushi. He goes on to say that of the couple, it would be only Soushi that Kagerou genuinely cares about, something that Kagerou doesn't deny. Kagerou reveals that because Soushi lived a life without freedom, Kagerou wanted to give happiness and freedom to him by letting him in the "gang".''Inu x Boku SS ''manga, Interlude I: Test of Courage. However, due to the fact it was Ririchiyo who saved Soushi and gave him a true feeling of happiness, Kagerou admits he feels he was abandoned. He adds that he sometimes feels a feeling of inferiority, bordering on anxiety. Karuta Roromiya Karuta is Kagerou's Secret Service agent, but he treats her more like a slave than a person, such as dressing her in perverted clothes and putting a dog collar around her. However, she doesn't mind as long as she has something to eat. He rarely sees her because he travels too much, but he does give her gifts of food he retrieved while traveling.''Inu x Boku SS ''anime, OVA. Kagerou does comfort her when she is upset, however, as he had given her meat that he had "cooked over the flames and coal for her" when he noticed she had a distressed expression, indicating they both have a mutual respect for each other and a bond. Moreover, when she had tackled him to prevent him from sacrificing himself, she expressed that she didn't want Kagerou to end up alone. He refers to her as "dear livestock", and wipes her tears away.''Inu x Boku SS ''manga, Chapter 36. When she had run to him as he had emerged from his coffin, he grabbed hold of her to protect her from any impending attacks as well as embracing her with an arm.''Inu x Boku SS ''manga, Chapter 45. History Kagerou was born into the wealthy Shoukiin family and had Soushi Miketsukami at his beck and call. At the time, his fiance was Ririchiyo Shirakiin and they communicated with each other through letters. Even though he had no interest in it whatsoever, he wanted to keep Ririchiyo entertained and ordered Miketsukami to continue writing back on his behalf. When he was a child, he played "games" with Soushi, Zange Natsume and Banri Watanuki. They poked fun of Banri's ''youkai form and based their games on him.Inu x Boku SS ''anime, Episode 4.' Gallery Chapter 18 Cover.jpg InuxBokuSSKagerouShoukiin.jpg|Kagerou Shoukiin in his youkai form Chapter 25 Cover.jpg v035.jpg|Kagerou without his mask as seen in Vol. 26 Chapter 25. Trivia *During the special, it was later found that if you press on the yellow gemstone, he would say "human chamberpots" in a robotic voice. And if pressed on the second button of his vest, he will say "livestock". *In his reincarnation at Part Two, he was in middle school with Soushi Miketsukami and Zange Natsume. However, he repeated four years in high school, remaining a first year.''Inu x Boku SS ''manga, Chapter 21. *He took a course through correspondence in order to improve his handwriting and was shown to pass. *In Vol. 26 Chapter 25, it is revealed that Kagerou resembles Soushi Miketsukami when Kagerou's mask is off. *Kagerou was the first male in Soushi Miketsukami's life to ever interact with. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Resident